Molly and Jim's first date
by PierreDarain
Summary: When Molly have to break up with Jim, she can't help remembering the good times that they spent together, and ti all began during a magical evening. This is a smutty one shot starring Jim Moriarty and Molly Hooper.


"What the hell, Jim?" Molly shouted, her voice trembling because of anger.  
"I'm sorry honey, I didn't mean to knock those medical instruments down, but you know how clumsy I can be." Jim replied, backing up a bit.  
"I'm not talking about the instruments, I'm talking about your phone number under said instruments."  
Jim lowered his eyes and looked at Molly's shoes, because he couldn't bear looking at her in the eye. He knew what he had done, and he knew what that meant for them.  
Molly, noticing Jim's silence, began talking again, this time in a calmer and colder tone.  
"Let me think this over. Knowing that I was in touch with Sherlock Holmes, you went out with me, you told me you really loved me, you lied to my face, just to meet my friend. You used me as an object to get what you want. You treated me like a puppet without any concern regarding my feelings." Molly began to cry. "Jim Booth, you are a despicable human being, and I never want to see you again."  
JIm was on the verge of tears, but replied nothing. He tried to give Molly a last kiss on the cheek, but she put her hand between her face and his lips. Jim bowed his head, slowly turned his heels and walked away.  
Molly spent her day thinking about Jim. She was alone, in the morgue, no one was here with her to bring her comfort or support. From time to time, she cried a little, but promptly dried her cheeks with a hanklechief and got back to work. She couldn't beleive what happened. As it turned out, Jim, the sweetest man on earth, was a liar and a cheat. How could it be? Molly's mind drifted to the first time she met Jim, and their very first date.

Molly was having a night out on the town. This was a rare occasion, as she usually worked the late night shift or stayed at St Bart to assist Sherlock with whatever case he was working on. But this night was her night. The drinks were hot, the boys were cute, and she was having one hell of a time. Some time around 3 P.M, She took a break from dancing and went to order another cocktail. She sat down at a table for two, in a corner of the room, with her tequila in hand, and drank it slowly, savouring every taste, her luscious lips marking the glass with her bright red lipstick.  
It wasn't long before a man hesitantly walked towards her and timidly asked if he could sit at her table.  
"My name is Jim." He said, once he had sat down. "Jim Booth."  
"Nice to meet you Jim. I'm Molly Hooper." Said Molly with a big smile.  
Jim smiled back, but stayed silent for a good twenty seconds, unsure of what to say, before gathering all of his courage and asking: "So, are you enjoying your evening?"  
"Oh, definitely. It feels so good to have a night off. Especially with my job.". Molly chuckled.  
"I know. Working at St Bart can be so stressful, right?" Jim asked.  
Molly frowned. She asked herself how he knew that she worked at St Bart. Noticing that she was put off by his answer, Jim quickly explained:  
"I work at St Bart too. In IT. I saw you the other day at work, but I couldn't bring myself to talk to you. If I recall correctly, you work at the morgue, right?"  
Molly and Jim began chatting about their jobs. Eventually, Molly mentionned Sherlock, and Jim's eyes lit up at that name. When she asked Jim if he knew the consulting detective, Jim answered: "Only by name. I've read his blog. Is he really as smart as he seems in his stories?"  
"Actually, he is." Molly replied.  
They continued chatting for quite a long time, until Molly's favourite song came up. Upon hearing the first notes, she stopped mid-sentence, and after a few more notes, she asked Jim "How about a little dance?".  
Jim was thrown by this offer, and he barely had the time to say that he wasn't a very good dancer before Molly took him by the arm and pulled him to the dancefloor. Jim seemed very self-conscious at first, but ended up going all out and dancing like crazy, laughing with Molly, under her charm.

It was past two A.M when Jim and Molly got back to her place. They had taken a few more drinks before leaving the club, and now, both of them were uncontrollably giggling like two adolescents. Once they got to her chamber, Molly quickly threw her heels across the room and fell like a rock on the bed. Jim carefully took off his Italian leather shoes and his black socks and joined her. They began kissing passionately, their sensitive lips tasting each other's skin. Molly removed Jim's grey shirt and run her hands all over his strong back, while he took off her hairband and buried his face in her neck, his head covered by the semi-long, flowing mass of Molly's hair. Then, Jim proceeded to carefully remove Molly's dress, as well as her undergarnments. Each touch of his finger against her skin made Molly shiver. Once she was undressed, Jim kissed Molly's belly, and continued kissing her while trailing up to her mouth. Molly rolled over and once Jim was on his back, she took off his pants and boxers. A gentle warmth spread through Jim as his excitation rose, and his member got erect at the sheer feeling of Molly's delicate hands caressing his inner leg as she stripped him of his clothes.  
Once they were both naked, their bodies drew closer and embraced, their skin fusing, sharing their warmth and their tenderness, their hearts beating as one as their hands danced around, holding each other tight. Soon enough, Jim and Molly fell asleep caressing each other, with only their bare, warm skin as blankets.

When the morning came, Molly woke up alone in her was to be expected. After all, she had just met Jim the day before at the club. She was drunk, and so was he. Why would he stay now that he had what he wanted? Her thoughts were interrupted by her bedroom's door quietly opening. Jim came through the door, carrying a tray with two cups of tea and shortbread biscuits.  
"Good morning! Here's your breakfeast. I'm sorry that there's no teaspoons, I couldn't find them." He said.  
Molly gently smiled, and replied: "It's okay. They're a bit hard to find."  
Jim got on the bed with Molly and as he gave her her cup of tea, she kissed him passionately.

As Jim exited St Bart's building, he couldn't help smiling, and thinking outloud:  
"She's so cute. I should get another one as a pet."


End file.
